


A Seed of Hope

by aloha_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Hope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/pseuds/aloha_cowgirl
Summary: The funny thing about seeds is that even in the harshest conditions, they will always seek out the sunshine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	A Seed of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tumblr Stay-At-Home prompt challenge: Gentleman. It kinda morphed into something else, but was still inspired by the prompt, so... enjoy!

Love was not in the cards for Dean Winchester. It wasn’t a choice that he’d made; it was just a fact that hunters were destined to die alone.

He’d tried the whole apple pie dream life with Lisa, but it never felt right. He felt like a wild animal stuck in a cage, pacing and waiting for his chance to break out and get back to his _real life_. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for the domestic life.

 _You can’t turn a hunter into a househusband_ , he decided. _Picket fences are just prison walls with curb appeal._

Sam had tried, too. Dean had watched his brother’s heart get broken too many times. He’d been there to witness Sam’s hopes for happiness get crushed by death and darkness, and while Dean might put on a tough act, he knew it’d kill him to fall in love just to lose that person.

Nope, that wasn’t something Dean could put himself through. He was a hunter through and through, and if that meant he’d die alone, then he figured he may as well accept his fate. At least that’s what he told himself.

Then he met Jesse and Cesar.

They’d done it. Somehow, they’d figured out how to be hunters _and_ be in love. Hunter and hunter, together through the good, the bad, and the ugly of it all. Dean almost wished he’d never met them, because they’d planted a tiny seed of hope in him that had been growing ever since.

And then Sam and Eileen reunited. After everything they’d been through—Life and death, Heaven and Hell—Dean’s tiny seed of hope bloomed.

The funny thing about seeds is that even in the harshest conditions, they will always seek out the sunshine.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean said, reaching over Cas’s shoulder to set a mug of coffee beside the paper he was reading at the library table.

Cas was poring over a stack of newspapers, looking for a new case. He took the mug up to his lips graciously. Dean had noticed the angel’s appreciation for good coffee a while back and had gotten into the routine of making himself a source for it, mostly because he liked the way Cas sighed and closed his eyes in pleasure after the first good sip. He settled into the chair across from Cas, hiding his smile as he sipped from his own mug.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said with a sideways smile of his own.

Dean would later blame that look for what happened next.

“What’re you doing today, Cas?”

Cas tilted his head in question, setting down his newspaper. “I thought I would make myself useful and try to find us a case. Did you need my assistance with something?”

“You know what—yes. I do need your assistance with something. Give me a few—I’m gonna go, uh, get some stuff ready.” Dean stood up with resolve in his eyes and started moving backward toward the hallway that led to his bedroom. He looked at his watch. “Meet me in the garage in about an hour,” he said as he disappeared through the doorway, only to peek his head back in a moment later. “Oh, and, uh, wear the FBI suit. The nice blue one.” And with that he was gone again.

Cas sat staring at the empty doorway curiously, wondering what on Earth Dean was up to.

An hour later, Cas was dressed in his best blue suit as he entered the garage. Dean was waiting beside the Impala in his favorite black suit with the slim fit that showed off all his best features. As Cas approached, Dean opened the passenger-side door for him.

“Dean? What are you—”

“Cas, I’d, uh… like to take you out… on a date. I mean, if you’re not into it we don’t—”

Cas smiled at the growing panic on Dean’s face. “Dean.”

“Huh—yeah?”

“I’d love that.” Cas stepped forward, leaving a lingering kiss on Dean’s paralyzed lips before sliding into the passenger seat.

When Dean regained his ability to move, he grinned, closing the door and quickly claiming his place in the driver’s seat. He leaned across the seat to share another quick kiss and started the engine, ready to drive off into the sunshine.


End file.
